Guerra Legendaria: Black Cóndor
by Hikaru Kazami
Summary: Los Zangyack habian empezado su invasión a la tierra, lo que no sabían es que habían ciertos grupos que no les dejarían apoderarse de la tierra, y mucho menos que los muertos también lucharían para evitar la conquista, uno de estos muertos es Yuki Gai, también conocido como Black Cóndor. ¿mal summary? A titulo personal no.


**Guerra legendaria Black Cóndor.**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TOEI, así mismo la historia base, pero los hechos aquí narrados es mío.

La invasión a la tierra por parte del imperio Zangyack había comenzado. Todos los equipos sentai habían salido de sus retiros para defender la tierra una vez más junto a la última generación, los Goseiger.

Mientras la batalla comenzaba, frente a una tumba se encontraban dos hombres y dos mujeres visitando a un viejo conocido.

Amigo hemos venido a visitarte todos juntos, pero me temo que pueda ser la última vez. El mundo enfrenta una mayor amenaza a la que conocimos en nuestro tiempo.-hablo el primer hombre

Pero no te preocupes defenderemos este azul brillante una vez más, pero si llegamos a morir en la batalla esperemos nos encontremos los cinco otra vez- dijo una de las dos mujeres.

Chicos es hora de irnos.

Todos asintieron.

 **====Mientras tanto====**

Viendo desde el cielo el inicio de la batalla se encontraba una figura misteriosa.

¡Maldición ha empezado la batalla y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada! -se decía a si mismo esta persona.

No puedes hacer nada más que solo observar, recuerda que ya estás muerto, y no eres el único que está en esta situación.-le contesta una mujer se blancas ropas.

Lo sé y eso es lo que más me molesta, mis amigos que ya habían conseguido vivir tranquilos y libres de carga vuelven a luchar, y sé que pensamos lo mismo, estaremos muertos, pero aún podemos pelear.-decía molesto

En La tierra, la que fue Sky Camp, su base de operaciones.

Quien lo diría, después de tantos años volveremos a pelear para proteger a la humanidad, no es así Ryu -le comenta una mujer al lado suyo.

Kaori tiene razón, ya tenía mucho tiempo que fue nuestra última pelea para salvar la tierra, eso me trae muchos recuerdos. Dice un hombre robusto de nombre Raita.

 **El Chojin Sentai Jetman** defenderá nuevamente la tierra.

 **====De vuelta en el cielo====**

La mujer de blanca silueta dirigiéndose a la misteriosa persona.

He visto detenidamente lo que ocurre en la tierra, y he tomado la decisión de mandarlos a la tierra para que la salven una vez más junto a los suyos, sus equipos Yuki Gai- Le dice la mujer.

Gracias kami, te prometo hacer que cuente mi estadía en la tierra-Le responde el ya no misterioso hombre a la mujer que resultó ser una diosa.

Así una vez más el Black Cóndor peleará para proteger la tierra de esta nueva amenaza.

Como todo un gran guerrero y dado que viene del cielo, su aterrizaje fue en una nave de guerra Zangyack. Demostrando toda su fuerza y valentía derrota gormin y sugormin por igual.

Yo emocionándome por participar en esta guerra y terminaron siendo patéticos-les dice el Black Cóndor con una voz de superioridad, mientras iba de nave en nave.

Pero al ver algo en la pantalla de una de las naves deja las habladurías para dirigirse a un lugar en concreto.

 **====En** **tierra** **firme====**

 **Los Jetman**

 **Red Hawk**

 **Yellow Owl**

 **Blue** **S** **wallow**

 **White Swan**

Defienden el lugar donde se ubica Sky Camp, las tropas de invasión Zangyak se dispersan por todos lados, y los jetman para poder llegar a la nave principal deben de eliminar a estos primero.

Lo cual no les es difícil, por el simple hecho de ser un Súper Sentai, pero si complicado porque los superan en número.

Red hawk comanda el ataque contra los gormin repeliendo a varios con espada y pistola en mando.-yo pensando que los Zangyack por considerarse emperadores tendrían mejores soldados, los Vayram fueron más difíciles que ustedes **"** **¡Wing Pounch** **!"** \- finaliza red hawk con su mejor golpe.

No muy lejos se encontraba White Swan contra otros tantos gormins sin dificultad alguna dando sus mejores golpes.

 **"** **Swannie Attack** **"-** grita lanzando su más poderoso golpe.

Blue Swallow haciendo gala casi gimnastica sin ninguna dificultad, ya estando en el aire.

Los gormins son muy débiles **"** **Swallow Dash** **"-** exclama mientras va cayendo en el suelo.

 **"** **Deadly Thrust** **"-** y varios gormins quedan fuera de combate por parte de Yellow Owl- vamos todavía les falta más para derrotarnos.

A pesar de haber eliminado a una gran parte de las tropas enemigas, el cansancio es un factor importante, es la desventaja que aprovecha el enemigo; cinco vs demasiados.

Es genial que aún quieran pelear. Pero este es su fin-un sugormin los sentencia junto a otros más de su tipo.

Este ataque tomo por sorpresa a los Jetman y cubriéndose esperaron el golpe con el que su lucha terminaría pero...

...Apareciendo de la nada, desde el cielo viajando a gran velocidad, solo se escucha **"** **!CONDOR FINISH!** **"**

 **!¿Pero como?!** Es la pregunta que se hacen todos.

Que les pasa, creyeron que le iba a dejar toda la diversión a ustedes cuatro-habla dirigiéndose a sus compañeros-saben muy bien que si no fuera por mí, no habríamos derrotado a los Vyram-termina quitándose el casco mostrando quien es.

Todos quedan sorprendidos, su compañero de armas una vez más esta junto a ellos, la felicidad los ayuda a ponerse una vez más de pie para derrotar a los pocos invasores que tenían en frente.

Dejáremos los abrazos para después, tenemos que dirigirnos a donde se encuentra la nave insignia-les da la orden el Red Hawk

Tiene razón, no se cuánto tiempo puedo permanecer en la tierra-finaliza el Black Cóndor.

Ahora ya los cinco Jetman se dirigen volando y atacando hacia el campo de batalla para encontrarse con los demás sentai, siendo ellos el apoyo aéreo.

Treinta y tres Súper Sentai ya están en la pelea, y desde el cielo se observa la llegada del quinceavo súper sentai atacando desde el aire.

Ya en tierra cada uno toma en lugar donde pelear, siendo Yuki Gai uno de los que pelea al lado de algún otro miembro del súper sentai.

Tengo la sensación de que este equipo es único, no lo crees verdoso, después de todo tu también estas muerto ¿o no?

Lo que tu digas, pajarito.

Ustedes dos dejen de platicar y enfóquense en lo importante, no tenemos mucho tiempo.-Les grito una persona de rojo.

Oye amigo, no por que seas el rojo quiere decir que seas el líder.- le responde Jai burlón - Además tenía algo de curiosidad por saber a quién se refería kami cuando decía que yo no era el único.

Bueno, ahora ya me conoces, pajarito.-Le responde burlón, como lo hiciera el hombre de verde.

Aquí no hay líder alguno, además de que él tiene razón, nos dieron el tiempo necesario para pelear, no tenemos por qué estarlo desperdiciando ahora- concluye ahora alguien de blanco.

Se han de preguntar quienes conforman este singular grupo, pues quienes se encuentran en este selectivo grupo son:

 **Black Condor**

 **Dragón Ranger**

 **Time Red**

 **Abare Killer**

Después todo su orgullo como guerreros les impedía quedarse solo mirando sin pelear.

Muy bien, entonces ya es hora de ponernos serios. Así los cuatro hacen gala de sus mejores movimientos, ya que cada segundo era crucial, y más para ellos que tenían el tiempo prestado.

Todos los escuadrones de súper sentai pelean valerosamente, no importando que tantos enemigos tengan enfrente, o cuánto tiempo haya pasado desde la última vez que pelearon, no... nada los detendría de defender su hogar de los invasores, aunque la vida se les valla en ello...

... Pero el destino, las circunstancias, o como uno le quiera llamar es cruel, porque su victoria no sería fácil, después de todo, ¿En qué guerra no hay sacrificios?, todos los equipos de súper sentai lo sabían, lo vivieron en sus batallas por proteger la tierra... no les importaba dar la vida en aquel entonces, y ahora como en aquel entonces no les importa, siempre y cuando la tierra sobreviva.

Se dieron cuenta de ello cuando más naves Zangyack llegaron para darles fin a los defensores de la tierra.

Akaranger líder del Himitsu Sentai Goranger, el primer súper sentai da un paso al frente para encarar la última resistencia de la tierra.

Frente a todos los súper sentai declara lo que vendría siendo un réquiem de sacrificio - **!Escúchenme, debemos de combinar todo el poder del súper sentai y defender la tierra** **¡.-** Concluye empezando a exponer su poder en un intenso brillo, brillo que fue seguido por todos, nadie lo dudo, todos los Ranger por igual sacrificaron sus poderes, desde los líderes hasta los denominados Rangers de apoyo.

La unión de todos los poderes dio como resultado una gran esfera de luz que se alzó frente a las últimas naves de conquista...

... **Fuego**...

Esa fue la última palabra que se escuchó al momento de que la gran esfera de luz estallará y eliminará todas las naves de guerra, para también desaparecer en el espacio los poderes del Súper Sentai.

Así el futuro de la tierra fue asegurado...

... A costa de los poderes de los treinta y cuatro súper sentai.

Pero los muertos, al no tener nada que perder, solo pierden de manera simbólica, después de todo ya están muertos.

Yuki Gai aún conserva su changer, sus compañeros que empiezan a recobrar el sentido observan como todavía sin perder la transformación está de pie delante de ellos viendo hacia el horizonte.

Creo que es momento de que regresen a sus casas, la batalla termino, todos han perdido sus poderes y la paz reina - les comenta Gai perdiendo su transformación.

No te hagas el duro, Gai, sabemos que para ti esto es aún más difícil, solo tuviste el tiempo prestado para pelear - le dice Ryu, siendo apoyado por los demás Jetean.

Di lo que quieras Ryu, pero se sintió bien el haber protegido una vez más este cielo azul. Lamento el no poder estar más tiempo con ustedes - les responde Gai volteando a verlos.

Con las lágrimas amenazando con salir Ryu, Raita, Kaori y Ako ven como Gai, al irse acercando a ellos, empieza a desvanecerse, antes de que alguno siquiera llegue a él desaparece casi por completo, no sin antes despedirse.

Chicos, no lloren, eso los hará ver mal..., solo espero que se tarden todavía más tiempo en visitarme..., vivan su vida como hasta ahora.

Hasta luego.

No te preocupes Gai, viviremos como si mañana fuera el último día - declara Ryu a un ya desaparecido Gai

También viviremos por ti, por lo que ya no pudiste disfrutar - añaden Kaori y Ako con ojos llorosos y voz quebrada por su amigo caído.

Te visitaremos cuando sea el momento, pero por ahora seguiremos por aquí - le responde Raita.

Así una vez más cada miembro toma su camino, esperando el tiempo en que se reúnan nuevamente para volver a surcar el cielo azul que alguna vez protegieron, ya sea en esta vida o en la otra.

Hasta aquí con este one-shot, no sé qué tan corto o largo quedo, lo he escrito en el teléfono en momentos de ocio.

Comentarios, favoritos, amenazas de bombas son todas bienvenidas.


End file.
